Hand Me Down
by thatgleekychick
Summary: More Than You Think You Are: Hand Me Down. She shrugs again and that speaks so many words that she won't be able to verbalize. But she tries anyway, "Who can like a girl whose own father won't meet them for dinner once a week."


AN: Just a cute little one shot. Another More Than You Think You Are story. This one based off of Hand Me Down by Matchbox Twenty!

I'm working on an angsty Sam/Quinn story so keep a look out for that.

R&R please!

* * *

_From what I've seen_

_your just one more hand me down_

_Cause no one tried to give you _

_what you need_

_So lay all your troubles down_

_I am with you now_

He's heard about her, mostly from other people. Not that he cares what everyone else says, but he hears things. He's never judged Quinn because of her past. He has a past, hell everyone at McKinley has a past so he doesn't understand why they judge her so harshly for hers.

They've been dating for two months now and things aren't super serious but they're progressing. Quinn wants to take it slow, and he's okay with that. So he walks her to class, they go out on dates on Saturday nights, and they sit next to each other in glee. For them it's perfect. For them hand holding and PG making out is working.

They talk and she's honest with him about everything because she knows the consequences of being untrue. Though lying about your favorite band doesn't hold a candle to cheating on your boyfriend and lying about the paternity of your child. But still, its good to be honest about the little things because it makes being honest about the big things just a little bit easier.

He's honest too. Mostly because he respects her for her honesty but also because he's comfortable enough with her to be honest. He's always been a pretty up front guy but when you're getting to know someone it's good to be comfortable.

And because they talk he has a pretty good idea of her relationship, or lack there of with her parents, especially her father. She's living with her mother and he's met Judy Fabray on only one occasion but she seems rather….self involved. It's no secret to Sam what happened with the Fabrays when they found out about Quinn's pregnancy. So he's not sure what he is supposed to expect from the woman. But he also knows that on Wednesday nights after glee, she goes to her father's apartment for dinner.

Which is why it's seven o'clock on Wednesday evening and he's wondering why she's calling him.

"Hello?" he answers.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework. What are you doing?"

"I'm parked outside. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the door," he says before he is throwing the books off his lap and practically is leaping off his bed so he can rush down to meet her.

He can tell as she walks up the steps of his porch that she's been crying. She's done a lot to try to cover it up but the red around her eyes is still pretty apparent. She's dressed in a yellow dress and is covered with a white sweater and her hair is down (the way he likes it best) but she's got a thick black headband in it. He doesn't ask questions, just meets her at the top of the stairs and wraps his arms around her. He holds onto her for a moment and he feels her arms wrap around his waist as she relaxes into him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks when she pulls away, their arms still holding onto one another.

"What? You don't want to see me?" Quinn asks and Sam has to take a moment to figure out if she's seriously upset with his question or not.

"No no. It's not that. I just thought you had your dinner with your dad."

Quinn shrugs, but she doesn't say anything for a minute and he can tell she's trying hard to not start crying again. When she does speak he can hear the sadness in her voice, "He cancelled. Again."

"Again?" Sam asks confused.

"He cancelled on me the last couple of weeks," she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugs again and that speaks so many words that she won't be able to verbalize. But she tries anyway, "Who can like a girl whose own father won't meet them for dinner once a week."

"That's not fair. I happen to like you very much, despite what your father thinks."

"Thank you," she whispers after she's pulled him close to her, "I'm sorry." "For what?"

"Lying. I really don't like lying. It's not something I want to do because it hurts people. And I've been really honest with you except for this I swear."

"Hey," he says reaching up and using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the betraying tear that fell from her eye. But when the tear is gone he leaves his hand against her cheek, "its okay."

"No, it's not. It's not okay that I keep coming to you like one of those crazy chicks who cry all the time yelling 'oh poor me'."

"Come here," he says pulling Quinn back into an embrace. When she rests her head against her chest he strokes her hair, "You know you can come to me with anything right? No matter how 'oh poor me' it sounds."

Quinn was quiet for a moment but she didn't move. Most boys wouldn't say this, not even in private. Being this open and caring was something so rarely found in boys in Lima and she liked this about him. She would never even expect this kind of thing from Finn or Puck; they were too worried about looking like the macho manly man. And her dad, he'd cancelled on her for the last three weeks for what? His girlfriend? The truth was that it seemed to Quinn that ever since her pregnancy her father really could care less about his own daughter. Her mom was rather absent and self centered but at least she would show the slightest bit of interest. This was different for Quinn, especially since she had given up her daughter; it was the first time in a long time it seemed like someone actually cared.


End file.
